Another Chance
by Gryffindor-Chaser4
Summary: Haley Potter, the real Girl-Who-Lived, is neglected and abused while her brother, Charlus Potter, the wrongly declared Boy-Who-Lived, gets pampered. She and four other children suddenly disappear one night. Ten years later, when five children known as the Obliti show up to defend Hogwarts, what will happen? Fem!Harry Powerful!Harry Harry/OC, Ron/Hermione, OC/? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do noot own Harry Potter! So, um. Yeah. That's all.**

Another Chance

Chapter 1

Haley Potter, age 5, glared out the window down at the rest of her family. Her mother and father and brother, Charlus Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, were laughing and having a good time at Charlus' party. Of course, it was also Haley's birthday, but nobody cared. Nobody.

She only made it though because the house elves helped her. They gave her food, helped her make it through after a beating, helped her keep her magic under cotrol. She had shown much more promise to be powerful than Charlus ever had. She had been practicing wandless magic since she was four and could already do the whole first year cirriculum. Not that anybody noticed.

Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed down at the massive cake. _Happy birthday Charlus!_ it said. Not even a mention of anybody else. She wiped at her tears, furious with herself. She would not. No. She hated the place. Hated it. Sometimes she wished she would just disappear.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ron Weasley looked down at his family sadly. He was 6 (I know, I know, it's very AU) and had just been sent up for his room. Why? For accidentally embarrassing his dad in front of his boss. Ron glared bitterly down at the rest of his family, who were laughing and having fun.

He gumbled something inaudible and sat at the edge of his bed. Nobody in his family wanted him, no, it was true. Although they didn't beat him or neglect him, he could still feel it. Nobody wanted it. He looked up at the ceiling and wished that he would just disappear.

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione Granger, age 6, sat at the edge of the stairs, tears in her eyes, as her abusive parents talked loudly about her. She just had her first bit of accidental magic. Her dad was beating her for burning their eggs and he suddenly went flying. This ended up in a further beating.

She glanced down, wiping the tears out of her eyes. No weakness could be shown. Weakness meant a beating. She glanced to where her parents were cursing her existence, then, after seeing nobody was coming, looked up. She wished she would just disappear.

HPHPHPHPHP

Jacob Lupin lay in the grass, age 5, bleeding out. It was the full moon that night and his father had transformed. Though he wasn't beaten as a child, his father barely looked at him. When Jacob had accidentally wandered outside when his father had just transformed, the werewolf juped on him and went ham.

The boy coughed up blood and thought back. His father acted like he was alone in the house; he didn't even get Jacob food. He was forced to make or find his own food. And now he would die young, at the ripe age of 5. No. Th-this couldn't be happening. He wished that he would just disappear.

HPHPHPHPHP

Leo Black sat in the attic of Grimauld Place, age 6, staring bitterly at the locked doors. His father had to go help his godfather, Remus, and locked Leo in there. The hope was that Leo wouldn't be able to cause any problems.

Leo was beaten occaisonally, but not much. The beatings had increased after he turned five, and he did not know why. He started crying and, unhappy, wiped the tears from his eyes. He was neglected as well as his best friend, Jacob. They knew each other because their fathers were friends. They also knew Charlus Potter, but hated him with all their guts. They had no idea Charlus had a twin sister.

Leo glared up at the ceiling. He wished that he would just disappear.

HPHPHPHPHP

That night, five children disappeared. The next morning, the _Daily Prophet_ held an article titled, _Five Magical Children Missing!_ Next to this article was an ad for Babe's Broom Heaters.

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **That was the first chapter, hoped you liked it! Yes, Haley is the Girl-Who-Lived, and that coot, Dumbledore, got it wrong. As for eventuall pairings, it will be Ron/Hermion, Leo/Haley, and Jacob/?.**_

 _ **If you want to suggest someone for Jacob, please tell me in the Reviews. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! *Coughs horribly* I'm dyyying.**

Another Chance

Chapter 2

Haley blinked as she glanced around her surroundings. One minute she had been on her bed in her house, the next she was in a well-litten room with grey walls and four other confused children. One of them, a tall but skinny neat bleack-haired boy, cried in anguish as he took in a small boy with sandy hair who was lying on the floor, bleeding out.

A girl with bushy hair watched in fright as the first boy ran to the second boy, yelling, "Jake! Jake!"

The second boy, Jacob, coughed up blood before smiling weakly and saying, "I keep telling you, Leo. It's Jacob."

The first boy, Leo, looks at the rest of us in horror and yells, "Quick! Somebody! We need help, he's going to die!"

The bushy haired girl rushed over and looked at the Jacob, confused. "What kind of wounds are these?"

"Werewolf, but... oh, Jake!" Leo said weakly.

The girl nodded, she had been predisposed to magic, actually. Her parents found it disgraceful and had told her about it so if she ever did it, she would go to them and get beat. Of course, she didn't do that.

Haley stepped forward and glanced at another boy, this one red-haired with freckles.

Everybody glanced up as large doors opened at the end of the room and a forty-year-old woman walked in. She looked at Jacob quietly before waving her hand. His wounds disappeared and the children looked up at her in awe. Jacob slowly, and painfully, lifted himself up off the floor with help from Leo.

"Welcome, children. You five are the Chosen in the prophecy. From unappreaciative families, you have wished to disappear. You disappeared and are now here. Where here is, I cannot tell you exactly where, but I can tell you that it's an island called Risa. Here I will train you and in ten years you will travel back to London to defeat a great darkness," the woman said.

Haley eyed her suspiciously. "How do we know that we can trust you?"

The woman studied her for a second. "Ah. You must be Haley Potter. What other choice do you have, young one?"

Being the little 5 year old she was, Haley shrugged and accepted that answer.

"My name is Lydia. I will be your trainer and mission manager. Come, you need to be inducted. As this is not a real Order yet, you are techincally the first members since me. You shall be known, as a group, as the Obliti. It means forgot in Latin," Lydia explained as she lead them to a new room, almost like a massive dining room. In the room was a large table, a massive goblet-looking thing with water in it, and a few banners, along with some other insignifficant details. Lydia stopped in front of the goblet and motioned for the kids to gather around.

"Now. This is the Choosing Goblet. When you look into it, you will see your animal guide. That brands you. You will also see a color, which tells what rank you are. Gold is the leader, silver is the second-in-comand, and bronze are the rest. Who wants to go first?"

Haley glanced around. Jacob hesitantly raised his hand. Lydia nodded at him, so he stepped forward, took a deep breath, and looked in. He seemed to jump before saying, not moving his face, "I see a bronze wolf."

Lydia nodded. "What's its name?" She asked eagerly.

"Khan."

"Good. Khan will be your new nickname. Outside the Obliti, you will only be known as that. Who's next?"

Jacob, or Khan, moved to the side, grinning. The redheaded kid stepped forward, and Lydia nodded. "Ronald Weasley. Go ahead."

The kid, Ron, bit his lip and looked into the goblet. "I see a bronze terrier. H-his name is Jynx."

"Good. Welcome, Jynx. Next."

The girl walked up. "Hermione Granger."

She looked into the goblet and said, "I see an otter. Named Mahi."

"Welcom, Mahi. Next."

Leo walked up and shakily looked in. "I see a silver dragon. Named Anym."

Lydia looked a bit surprised, before smiling and saying, "Welcome, Anym. Next."

Haley took a step forward and looked into the goblet. "A-wow. A golden pheonix. Named Ryze."

Lydia's eyes went wide. "All hail Ryze."

Haley and the others looked confused as Lydia dis a sort of curtsey and said, "Pheonix guides are the rarest. They signify royal, or near royal, wizard blood. You, Haley, are the true heir of more than a few famous magicians, I'd guess."

Haley looked at her in confusion, then anxiety, then wonder. "Wow."

Shaking her head, Lydia said, "Anyway, these are your animal guides. There is now a tattoo on your wrist of your guide. You can call in your mind to them at any time and they will answer. There will also be patches of them on all your clothes from now on."

The kids nodded slowly.

"I know this is a lot to take in. You should all go to bed. I'll show you up." They started moving and Lydia told them, "Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour around the island. We start training two days later. We'll have a great time together, I know it."

With that, Lydia showed the boys to their room, then took Haley and Hermione to their room. It had two queen beds with the room split evenly in two parts. One of them was for Haley and the other for Hermione. Lydia explained that if they wanted to, they could just think of what they wanted their half to look like, and it would look like that.

Hermione frowned, thought of something, and suddenly a large bookcase appeared in her half. She squealed happily and Haley rolled her eyes, smiling.

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **Sorry this isn't exactly a very long chapter, but... I dunno. I need to fast forward a tooon. Also, the pairings won't start right away except for Ron/Hermione. That's really it I have to say.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I would know if I did.**

Another Chance

Chapter 3

Ten Years Later...

The Obliti lounged around in the main room, either reading or doing something else. In the ten years, they had become a very tight-knit family. They had also become very muscular or lean, depending on who you were talking about.

They were world-known now for being a mericless group. They were all masters of magic and physical feats. They each had a different place in their group. Leo was known as the brawn, Hermione as the brain, Jake as the quick assasin, Ron as the maker of weapons, and Haley as, well, almost everything.

They each specialized in a branch of magic. For Leo it was metal magic. For Jake it was weapon magic. For Hermione, navigational and other stuff like that magic. For Ron, fire magic. For Haley... well, a lot of things.

On top of this, they could each turn into their animal guide as an animagus form. Their animal guide was also their patronus, so it actually made sense. They went as their nicknames in public. The public knew Jake as Khan, Ron as Jynx, Hermione as Mahi, Leo as Anym, and Haley as Ryze. They were a 'family' now.

They all had an amazing amount of training and were better than all of the aurors. As the group was lounging around, Lydia came in and cleared her throat. Everybody's attention turned to her and watched her expectantly. "Okay, guys, I'm really sorry about this, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts told me that they wanted you guys to defend the school."

"No! Never! My family will be there! We're not going," Haley said stubbornly. Leo rolled his eyes, but the tips of his mouth lifted up slightly.

"Haley, I know how you feel, but we literally can't say no. I owe him a debt. He once, uh, saved my life. Besides, he'd still be paying us a fair amount," Lydia said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Haley took in a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, fine. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. Let's start packing."

HPHPHPHPHP

The next day they arrived at the school. The Start of Term Feast hadn't begun yet, and the five of them were lounging around outside of the great hall. Haley was pacing around while Jake and Leo were leaning against the wall talking in hushed voices while Ron and Hermione looked like they were snogging each other senseless. Perfect.

Haley stopped pacing to look at the two, raise an eyebrow, and yell, "Oi! Lovebirds!"

The two pulled apart, looking flustered, and glared when they saw Haley's innocent face and the others boys' amused faces. Soon, they barely heard the coot, Dumbledork, saying, "I am pleased to announce that we have hired none other than the Obliti to keep Hogwarts safe..."

Nobody heard the rest of what was suppossed to be saying as the group was quickly in formation. With a deep breath, Haley wandlessly opened the doors and the group strode inside of the hall. There were whispers everywhere, and the first thing that Haley noticed, disdainfully, was that Lily and James Potter were both stationed at the staff table.

When they got up to the front, an old woman stood up, a bit flustered, and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and get sorted."

Everybody nodded lazily. The woman glanced at them before going back to the list and saying, "Khan."

Jake stepped forward encouragingly and sat on the stool, the sorting hat being put on its head. After a couple of seconds, it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jake smiled, got up, and joined the surprised, yet still cheering, table of yellow and black.

"Jynx."

Ron proudly stepped forward and accepted the hat being put on his head. He waited patiently, and after a moment the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron joined the happy house of red and gold.

"Mahi."

Hermione skeptically put on the hat, and in no time at all, it called, "RAVENCLAW!"

Looking satasfied, Hermione joined the civilly excited table of blue and bronze.

"Anym."

People stopped talking a bit when Leo moved up. There were still people talking, but not as much as before. After a moment, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver house burst into noise as Leo went to join them. Meanwhile, the other houses were looking a bit shocked, if anything.

"Ryze."

The hall was now stark silent. They wanted to know exactly where the leader of the group would go. Everybody was holding their breath as Haley stepped up to the stool, sat down, and accepted the hat on her head. She instantly heard a small voice inside her head saying, ' _Ah, well, if it isn't Ryze. Or should I say, Haley Potter? You're very powerful, young one. Much more powerful than your brother. When I sorted him, his brain was as blank as a cloudless sky._ '

Smirking, Haley thought, ' _Although I'd love to hear more, would you mind sorting me?_ '

' _Ah, right. Let's see... Slytherin would work. Gryffindor would work. Hufflepuff would work. Ravenclaw miight work. So, really, let's see... I think you'd do the best in..._ ' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Smiling, Haley joined Ron at the table of the lions, who were shouting happily. A chant of, "We got Ryze! We got Ryze!" rose and Haley rolled her eyes at Ron, who just smirked. Soon everybody settled down, Dumbledork said a few words, and they ate. Mind you, it wasn't as good as the stuff they normally got, but it was still pretty good.

At the end of the day, they begrudgingly split up and retired to their seperate common rooms, planning to deal with that later.

 _ **Well, there you are! Sorry it took so long, I accidentally deleted the first draft when it was done and got a bit lazy after that, so. Anyway, I just couldn't not put Haley in Gryffindor because... well, that's really where she belongs. If you feel I got anything wrong, please tell me. Thanks, and that's all for now.**_


End file.
